Strona główna
Witamy w Vongopedii, Gwiezdno-Wojennej encyklopedii humoru. W obecnej chwili mamy około . O nas | | | Indeks | Strony pomocy Encyklopedia ta zawiera treści psychodeliczne, które mogą trwale uszkodzić Twoją psychikę. Wchodzisz na własną odpowiedzialność. "Dodaj piasku, wody, miału - i nie żałuj materiału", czyli napisz artykuł Aby utworzyć nowy artykuł wpisz jego nazwę poniżej: type=create bgcolor=#f3f3ff Niezbędnik Zanim zaczniecie pisać, przeczytajcie to: *Vongopedia:Regulamin *Przepis na Artykuł *Tematy Zakazane *Pytania i Odpowiedzi *Artykuły Koszerne Dzieło tygodnia, czyli Shedao poleca left|150px Keldon Grah - to znany Jedi, który żył w latach 131 BBY - 25 ABY. Był on Thakwaaszem i urodził się na Tatooine sto trzydzieści jeden lat przed bitwą o Yavin. Jego ojcem był koń Jerzy, a matką bliżej nieznana kobieta. Przyszedł na świat przy użyciu cesarskiego cięcia, co było zabronione na Tatooine. Jego rodzina została przez to wygnana i zamieszkała na Katarze. Ja Keldona było niedorozwinięte, więc kontrolę nad jego ciałem przejęło Ty. W wieku trzech lat (był to rok 128 BBY) Keldon pierwszy raz dostał jeść i odezwało się jego Ja. Po spożyciu pożywienia, a był to batonik ze Stonki, Grah odkrył, że potrafi władać Mocą. Cały artykuł... Polecane artykuły, czyli czy wiesz, że... *...podobno Richie Sambora to jeden z Czterech Jeźdźców Shedao Shaia? *...Prezi ma w sobie Moc? *...Vongopedia to zło? *...Pandemonia szerzyła się wszędzie? *...Keldon Grah to koń jakich mało? *...nie wiem kiedy to tu się znalazło? *...jak dorwę tego, kto to napisał to... *...ten artykuł jest tam, gdzie być powinien? *...nie wiem, co to jest? *...na planecie Cathar trzeba nosić szelki? *...przed Pralką nie ma ucieczki? *...najsłynniejszy film o piratach to "Piraci z Wiklinowej Zatoki: Klątwa Czarnej Kaczki"? *...Yodzie ruszały się uszy? *...Bastila Shan była najseksowniejsza w Galaktyce? *...każdy szanujący się pirat mieszkał w Systemie Wiklinowej Zatoki? *...system SIEKAM był idealny do obierania warzyw? *...Twoja Stara była krabem? *...PAL był jednym z najskuteczniejszych sposobów walki? *...Kieł Tarkina pokąsałby każdego? *...sławny Battlestar Ciasteczko był jednostką piracką? *..."Trójkąt El Reya" to ulubiony romans wszystkich nastolatek? *...Katee Viper była totalnie porąbana? *...nie było wierniejszego psa od Zaalbara? *...wszechświat nie zna broni groźniejszej od golarki? *...Złoty Matiz to najszybsza kupa złomu w galaktyce? *...najbardziej perwersyjną rasą galaktyki są Teletubisie? *...agent Nooo! nie miał szczęścia w swym zawodzie? *...Powstanie Muminków jest także znane jako "Rise of the Mumins"? *...gdzie nie spojrzysz tam cholerne bobry? Ery Stara Republika Grafika:Old.png Powstanie Imperium Grafika:Imp.png Rebelia Grafika:Reb.png Nowa Republika Grafika:New.png Nowa Era Jedi Grafika:Njo.png Dziedzictwo Grafika:Leg.png Era Shedao Grafika:She.png Uwagi, Skargi, Zażalenia Co powinniście wiedzieć: * Ku przestrodze - zapoznajcie się proszę z listą tematów zakazanych do tworzenia. * Jako niezbędną lekturę polecamy wszystkim Przepis na Artykuł * Zanim zaczniecie pisać zapraszamy Was do zapoznania się z zawartością Niezbędnika zamieszczonego powyżej. * Artykuły, które polecamy ze względu na ich duży poziom humoru i wysoką jakość oznaczamy jako Artykuły Koszerne - zapraszamy do zapoznania się z ich listą. * Moi drodzy, rejestrujcie się - dzięki temu wasza praca na pewno będzie łatwiej zauważona, a wy sami macie szansę stać się jednym z Shedaopedzistów tygodnia :) * Nie kopiujcie tekstów z innych Wikipedii, ewentualnie grafiki i zdjęcia - POD WARUNKIEM, ŻE SĄ ŚMIESZNE I NAWIĄZUJĄ DO DUCHA VONGOPEDII. * Zanim napiszecie w swoich artykułach święte imię Shedao Shaia zajrzyjcie najpierw tutaj - Vongopedia:Shedaologia. Ogłoszenia prasowe *''2007-04-07'' Założenie Vongopedii *''2007-04-08'' Vongopedia w ekspresowym tempie przekracza liczbę 200 artykułów *''2007-04-11'' Vongopedia bije kolejną granicę - ponad 300 artykułów! *''2007-04-18'' Kolejna setka za nami - 400 artykułów! *''2007-04-28'' Vongopedia idzie jak burza - pułap 500 artykułów został przekroczony! *''2007-05-30'' Ponad 600 artykułów na Vongopedii Shedaopedzista tygodnia W tym tygodniu użytkownikiem, który wykazał się wyjątkowym poczuciem humoru, zboczeniem i chorym umysłem zostaje: *'Louie' Zwycięzcy gratulujemy i serdecznie współczujemy :) Skrzynka Admina *'Do napisania:' Yuuzhan Vong, Nowa Republika, Stara Republika, *'Do poszerzenia:' Imperium, Las Ewoków, *'Do poprawy:' Jeśli jakiś artykuł łamie wg Was regulamin i powinien być usunięty bądź poprawiony, wpiszcie jego nazwę w tym miejscu. Miejsce na Twoją reklamę * Chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej o Gwiezdnych Wojnach? Zapraszamy na największą i najlepszą polską stronę poświęconą tej tematyce - Bastion Polskich Fanów Star Wars oraz na tamtejsze forum. * Polecamy także najlepszą i najwiarygodniejszą w Internecie angielską encyklopedię o Star Wars - Completely Unofficial Star Wars Encyclopedia. * Również zapraszamy do największej na świecie Wikipedii o Star Wars - Wookieepedii. * Zaś żądnych wiedzy i preferujących polską mowę zapraszamy do największej polskiej Wikipedii o Gwiezdnych Wojnach - Biblioteki Ossus. Kategoria:Vongopedia